


devil on my shoulder

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	devil on my shoulder

   As I sat in the grass by a lush apple tree  
                                   and watched you play, just like I always did  
   I heard a whisper coming from between the sweet fruits above

   here is what it said to me  
                                  on the day my innocence died

_What if I told you that everything that happens does so for a reason?  
That every decision you make brings you closer to a fate you cannot change?_

_What if I told you then that the world is cruel?  
That the reason you are looking for is nothing but a temper tantrum thrown by long-forgotten gods?_

_What if I told you that love stories have no happy ending?  
That we can lose our breath, our heart, our light in the blink of an eye with an uncaring world looking on in silence?_

_Do you think I’m a monster for telling you the truth?  
Do you want me to tell you merciful lies so you can sleep at night?_

_I can’t give you that, nor do I want to. All the heroes became just another kind of murderous monster and the princesses of this world wear skimpy clothes with less moral than fabric. We all die alone with pain the only companion to hold our hand._

_Does this scare you? Good. Then you’re ready for another truth._

_Oh come on, I promise this one you want to hear._

_He is worth the fall._

_You will walk through heaven and hell for him, you will bleed and cry and lose. Everything. Your family. Your life. Even him._

_You will want to lie down and die. There will be thoughts of giving up, giving in. On some days you won’t even know who you are, what you are. A monster, a man, everything and nothing in between._

_And that’s not all. Here comes the worst part. I know it hurts but I need you to listen._

_One day you will hold his lifeless body in your arms; you will feel the warmth and light leave you, together with the will to go on. He will be dead and you a ghost. And on this day I want you to think of my words._

    Now that I sit here in agony and watch your still form  
                                                how it does not play anymore  
    the bell-clear laughter gone to a place I cannot follow to  
                                             
                                                I remember his words

    They fill my head,  
                       pump through my veins,  
                                                     can be tasted on my lips  
                       as I kiss my soul away

_He is worth the fall._

                      Forgive me.


End file.
